Blood and Tears
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: When Dean and Sam are relaxing at La Push first beach they find a rather... unusual family. Years later, the family long forgotten Dean stumbles across this family. Are they all as bad as he thought?
1. Prologue

Blood and Tears.

By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.

**AN: This is between season 2 and 3 of 'supernatural' and Renesmee is 6 yrs old, so looks about 16.**

**I would like to thank Leprechaun and Hat for putting up with me and the constant supply of food!**

**Most people would have locked me up years ago, put you guys haven****'t!**

**ENJOY! **

"You disgust me." Sam told Dean, who had stuffed his face with apple pie.

"What, did you want some?" Dean asked, swallowing hard.

They stared out towards LA Push first beach, it was peaceful and Dean hated it.

Peacefulness vexed Dean. He was terriably vexed.

"Jacob!" A bronze haired girl screamed, "No, don't please." She giggled.

"What?" The boy, Jacob asked, "This? Don't do it?" He asked, dumping her into the waves. She screamed and ran after him, her hands full of wet sand, ready to attack him at a moments notice.

Dean laughed at her, "That boy is whipped." He told Sam, who just glared in response.

All of a sudden a silver Volvo parked up next to them and a bronze haired man showed up.

"Renesmee," He shouted, "Get in the car NOW!"

The bronze haired girl, Renesmee, halted her vicious attack on Jacob, who was covered in a ton of wet sand by now.

"Okay, daddy, coming," She sung, her voice echoed like a chime of bells.

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes wide open in shock. That man looked at least seventeen and the girl was what sixteen?

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dean mouthed to Sam.

"I don't know." Sam responded.

Renesmee ran paced them, her movements would have been envied by most dancers, and, as she passed Sam, held her breath.

Her father opened her door for her so that she could get in and, as her father drove away, she waved to Jacob who waved back sadly, his face covered in sand and sadness.

"Looks as though we have a case, Sammy." Dean said, driving away.

AN: The season final of 'supernatural' was good, I still can't believe that Chuck is God.

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1 A very large shock

**Chapter 1- A very large shock.**

**AN: Sorry for the really long delay, I kinda forgot about this and then had a load of crap with school, etc.**

**Anyway, cheers for all the reviews so far, there is gonna be a large time gap because I couldn't think of having Sam in it as a good guy, so… well, you'll see!**

**BTW, there is going to be an anime version of Supernatural out in February THIS year!**

No matter how hard Dean and Sam tried to figure out what this family is they simply couldn't. They knew that they weren't human, that was obvious, but… they hid to well.

This case laid long forgotten in the history of the two brothers, and it was low down in their list of priorities, first it was getting Dean out of hell, then it was keeping the rest of the Earth out of hell.

But, the reasons aren't of much importance, it simply was that the brother's memories weren't going to remember this family and that was all there was to it.

Simple as that.

**Four-ish years later.**

Dean stared around the gothic restaurant as he glanced at his watch. The restaurant was very busy today, the perfect place to talk to Castiel… and he was half an hour late!

Stupid unreliable angel!

"Can I get you anything?" A soft, chime like voice asked. Dean looked up and saw a girl of about seventeen years of age, she had soft, bronze coloured curls for hair. She was dressed to match the gothic theme of the restaurant, and it suited her well.

_Yeah, you._ Dean thought. "Er, beer please." Dean fixed his thoughts, something about her was strangely familiar, and not quite right.

"Okay," She said, turning around and began to walk away, before sharply returning to Dean, "Listen mate, I'm married so stop staring at my bum… 'k?" She said, flashing her wedding ring at him, making sure he got the point.

Dean watched her wiggle off and imagined her in his hands.

"Dean, can you stop that, please?" Castiel appeared, quite literally out of nowhere.

"Hey, what do you have for me?" Dean asked, clapping his hands together in false enthusiasm.

Castiel placed a folder on the folder on the table and walked out, keeping up with the appearance that Dean had to admit he was finally beginning to get.

Yes, he would never become the President of the USA but he could lie his way out of jail.

That was a start.

Dean opened the folder, and what he saw shocked him.

It was the sweet, little girl from all of those years ago, and the waitress that was getting him his beer.

Underneath was one simple phrase, 'Vampire hybrid, dangerous.'

Dean couldn't believe it, she was just too… innocent.

But then again, so was Sammy.

**So, what do you all think? Review, either way, just not too much hate.**

**Spoilers if you ask! **


	3. Chapter 2 Blood, Gallons of the stuff

**Chapter 2- Blood- Gallons of the stuff.**

**AN: Wow, I'm on fire this weekend! New chapter! So soon! Okay, I've got from here to Chapter 19 all planned out! Yeah, I have given up on school, turns out, all the energy I was wasting on life in school can be easily converted into fanfics! I would also like to thank my one faithful reviewer!**

"Nessie, wake up." Jacob whispered into her ear. "You need to get up, you've got to go hunting today." Nessie woke up and rolled over, reluctantly opening her brown eyes that were full of sleep.

"Morning." She replied, getting up to kiss him, wishing to repeat the night before.

"Later.." Jacob told her.

"YOU MUT- I mean Jacob, don't even continue your thoughts on my daughter." Edward shouted up the stairs.

Immediately Nessie was up, getting her hunting outfit on, "I'm so glad that I'm going hunting today." She sighed in false relief.

"What, were you struggling not to bite me?" Jacob asked, playing along with it.

As if to stop Nessie from replying too harshly, Carlisle walked into the room then, "When you two are ready then we can get going."

"Okay grandpa." Nessie went to kiss him on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood, Renesmee." Carlisle commented.

Both Renesmee and Jacob left, hand-in-hand, leaving Carlisle to close the door behind them.

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX

Renesmee loved the hunt, she loved the way her hair slapped against her back.

What she didn't like was the feel of blood going down her throat.

She struggled with what she was, she hated knowing that she'd caused her mother pain through out her pregnancy… The only thing that meant she didn't kill herself was Jacob.

Another thing that she loved about the hunt was getting to the mountain lions before her dad.

_I'm going to win._ She thought to her dad, taunting him.

She knew that she had won when she heard him panting to get there first.

The hunt was easy; even though she was half human, the lion held nothing to her. She could easily dodge the lion's massive paws and get to his jugular vein before anyone, especially her, could get bored.

She lost the thrill, the adrenaline rush, before the lion fell weak.

""They're my favourite, you know." Renesmee quickly spun away from the lifeless corpse quickly to see her father standing there with a crooked grin on his face- her mother's favourite. "You're not meant to go for them." Her father scolded her.

"I'm sorry daddy." She gave him a gleaming smile in a desperate attempt to avoid getting told off. It didn't work, her teeth were covered in blood. " You know I can't resist a challenge, I'm too much like you."

Edward was over in a second, making sure that Renesmee hadn't hurt herself and he turned it into keeping her as child-like as possible by tickling her. Her chime like laugh sparkled throughout the forest.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was _never_ your fault." Edward told her, blaming himself a little for the guilt that his daughter felt for something that was _his_ fault.

"It wasn't your fault either, Edward." Bella, Renesmee's mother, was standing there and scolding them both.

"I know." They both replied in unison.

XXXXX~~~~~~~~~XXXXX

Dean stared in horror at the clip of Renesmee and her family hunting. The clip that Castiel just showed him.

Dean couldn't believe it, how could they be dangerous? They hunted animals, not humans and they acted like a normal family.

_If a coven of vampires could be considered a normal family._ Dean told himself. _Although, that's a bit rich coming from me, how much of my childhood was being a hunter?_

"What the-" Dean started.

"Yeah, Dean, I know." Castiel told him.

"Fork's is breeding freaks." Dean said, falling into his old joking stance.

"Dean, please be serious." Castiel told him.

"I am" Dean insisted. "What should I do to destroy them?" He asked Castiel, but the angel had already disappeared.

One day, Dean would get use to that, but the day didn't seem like that was coming soon.

**Review!**


End file.
